Much of the early work on time reversal (TR) signaling used acoustic waves to probe and image targets through highly scattering (multi-path) media. Those early reports showed an interesting property of TR signaling which is that by properly forming a transmission signal and propagating it through a multi-path channel, some portion of the energy in the transmission signal can be focused in both space and time, at an intended location, such as that of a target. While initially utilized for imaging through highly scattering media, researchers also proposed utilizing the spatial and temporal focusing effects of TR signaling in wireless communication systems. As an example, imagine a first transceiver, A, that intends to communicate with a second transceiver, B. In a TR system, transceiver B may first send a delta-like (or other shape) probe pulse or series of pulses that propagate through a multi-path environment and arrive at transceiver A. Transceiver A may measure the arriving waveform, time-reverse (and phase conjugate) it, and transmit it back through the same multi-path channel to transceiver B. Based on channel reciprocity, the time-reversal signal sent by transceiver A may retrace its way back through the multi-path environment and arrive at transceiver B substantially reconstituted as a delta-like (or other shape) probe pulse or series of pulses. That is, the TR signaling treats the environment as a facilitating matched filter computing machine, and focuses at least a portion of the transmitted TR wave at the receiver in both the space and time domains.